DCU Earth 25: Men of Steel
by deltakid4
Summary: An alien spaceship carrying a baby crashes in Kansas and is discovered by a farming couple whose it legal guardian? the American government that who. Witness an all-new take on the big blue boy scout, where he's taken into custody by the US government and raised to be their weapon in a metahuman arms race. What could possibly go wrong?
1. First contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters appearing in this story!**

 **Hello, my wonderful viewers, welcome to the genesis of Earth 25, a DCU Fanfiction series. Witness a dramatic reimagining of the Superman mythos. So, enjoy.**

First Contact

Since the dawn of time humanity had shared a deep communion with the stars above. The universe around them has inspired many of their most powerful beliefs about who they are and where do they come from. To answer these question, they had crafted machines to aid them in their quest. One of these machines rests within the plains of San Augustin.

Stationed in the center of New Mexico stood The VLA Radio Observatory, a vast collection of radio telescopes capable of extracting external radio sources. Each anatta stood like giant white flower staring up at the sky. An astounding monument to human ingenuity.

The facilities interior was maintained with a consistent cool breeze, making it Infinitely cooler than the new Mexico's elevated temperature. Not only did this prevented the equipment from over heat but to ensure the employee's levels of comfort. At least, not for the technician who gazed vaguely at his monitor. His job was simple, observe the monitor for any signs of unusual activity in the vacuum of space. On a good day, he saw a meteor, a comet, or some space debris anything to break up the monotony. But what he really wanted was to discover an alien signal from space, indisputable evidence that life exists beyond the planet earth.

Suddenly, as if the universe granted his wish, the technician's console began to beep and flash. Bright red letters appeared, UFO detected collision course. Excitement raced through his body for the first time since his first day. The technician was intrigued by the UFO`s sudden arrival. He wonders if this was it the beginning of their first contact with another intelligent life form, or humanities invitation to join a galactic council of some sort. Before he could speculate any further he remembered that he had a job to do.

"First things first," he muttered to himself. "Inbound unidentified flying object, 384.4 million miles and closing."

Within a millisecond, his station manager materialized at his side, peering down at the same readout. A look of bewilderment formed upon her face. She glanced at the technician`s face, trying to see if he shared her growing concern. A look of glee and excitement was plastered all over his.

"Bring this up on the big screen," she told him.

He Followed her order to the letter. Then the display from his monitor came into view on the larger radar screen. Every other employee in the room had their eyes glued to the screen. The sight of a small foreign vessel heading towards earth. The object accelerated into the planet's gravitational field. Ceramic heat boiled away at the ship as it entered the atmosphere, blazing through the upper reaches like a falling star. The scientist triangulated the UFO`s trajectory, estimating that it would land somewhere in Kansas. Wasting no time, they contacted their higher ups, informing them of the alien spaceship intended crash site.

Inside the White House Secretary of defense, Joe Shuster stood in front of the desk of President Jerry Siegel. Informing the most powerful man in the world on the situation their country is about to face. Once debriefed Siegel's face turned pale as if has just seen a ghost. His trembling hand reached for the phone and dialed the number of the only man he knew that could tackle a problem of this magnitude.

On the line was his appointed Joint chief of staff Lieutenant General Wade Eiling. " Good afternoon, Mr. President."

"Lieutenant General," he said in a respectful tone. "We need to know what's going to land in our backyard, and we need to know before anyone else."

A blue Ram pickup truck drove down an empty road. A married farm couple in their mid-thirties sat in the front seat of the vehicle. They were engaged in a heated argument over the current state of their tense marriage. He loved his wife, but there were times when they would bicker with one another over matters outside their control. As the argument continued, a sudden bright light came into their view. In the distance, a flaming object was racing towards them.

"Johnathan!" she screamed.

He pushed his foot on the brakes just as the fireball flew right over the truck's roof. The vehicle swerved and skidded, stopping just a little of the edge of the road.

"What in the hell?" he said looking out his window. Johnathan turned to his wife "are you okay?"

Her palm rested over beating heart "I'm fine, but what was that?"

"I don't even know," Johnathan replied. He unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm going to find out, you stay here." The woman turned to see her husband leaving the truck and heading for the crash site.

The farmer walked into the corn field, following the trail of destruction. Dirt and rock had been kicked up, and small spot fires still burned. But through it, all Johnathan could make out something silver. As he got closer he stepped over plates of metal and mechanical parts.

When he reached the impact zone, Johnathan stood petrified at the sight of the foreign spacecraft. It was about the size of a regular car. The ship's exterior design was unlike anything the man had seen. Before he took another step, his wife caught up to him. She too was surprised.

"Be careful we don't know what this thing is?" Mary said while trailing close behind her husband.

Together the couple approached the silver vessel. With curious eyes, they examined what they assumed was the front of the spacecraft. Then a metal compartment parted, releasing compressed gases from inside. Curiosity got the better of them as they remained still, watching the action playout. Once all the gas exited out the ship. Johnathon and Mary were shocked at what they've discovered.

A small, male human looking infant rested inside covered in a translucent gel like substance. While several mechanical wires were piercing through the infant's smooth skin. Then the baby's eyes started to open as if it was waking up for the first time. The infant looks up at the couple, revealing bright blue eyes. A maternal compulsion came over Mary as she reached in for the infant.

"Oh my God, it's a real baby" she cried. Mary plucked the baby from the space ship. She held the baby close to her bosom. For her, this was love at first sight. Tears formed in her eyes as she ponders on where this child came from. While Mary continued to rock the child slowly. The baby began laughing and reaching out to the crying woman. "he's so precious."

John gazed upwards, staring at the night skies above. Then he returned his attention to inspect the ship further. It wasn't badly damaged from the looks of it, but it was obvious from the interior that the ship was not normal.

The baby was content in the woman's arms. "This is a sign from God, Johnny," Mary said whole heartedly. She was already bonding with the baby. Mary held him like any mother would hold their own child. The words the doctor said to her earlier at the fertility clinic went away. What she had in her hands was a miracle.

"Don't get too attached. I'm reporting this first thing tomorrow,"

She shot him a glare. "We have to take him home with us."

"But Mary-"

"No, this baby was meant to be ours."

As he began to ponder about their predicament, the sound of heavy rotors started to fill the night air. A trio of massive MH-53 Special operations helicopters arrived on the scene. Spotlights swept across the destroyed area. One high-intensity beam settled on the couple, pinning them in its unrelenting light. As a reflex, they began shielding their eyes from the overbearing spotlight.

Lieutenant Eiling`s commanding voice boomed from one the choppers loud speakers. "stay where you are, you're completely surrounded!"

From the corner of his eyes, Johnathan noticed the flotilla of armed Humvees that surrounded the corn field. He was startled to see fifty caliber turrets manned and aimed directly at them. A squad of armed soldiers jumped out the vehicles, approaching the couple with rifles at the ready. Their red dotted laser sights decorated bodies of the couple. His apprehensiveness had suddenly doubled

"This can't be good."

With the baby in hand, Mary tried to approach the soldiers, but Johnathan held her back." Mary no," He slowly he raised his hands above his head. Looked down at the baby "It would be unwise to provoke men with assault rifles."

She looked down at the smiling baby then to her husband "why, so they can take him to some lab and experiment on him? He's just a child."

To the public, Smallville is the embodiment of the American dream. Tidy homes, friendly neighbors, some vibrant main streets, and wide-open land spaces. The quintessential perfect small town but, it was a lot more than just that. It was a sanctioned government black site. Smallville's residents consist of citizens from the witness protection program. The town was under constant surveillance with operatives acting like members of the community to help accommodate the residents. On the outskirts of Smallville the US military patrols it borders with distinct orders to shoot unidentifiable trespassers on sight.

Built underneath the town was the top-secret military installation called project base alpha. Its existence is not acknowledged by the government and thus any activities undertaken there were free from surveillance. It allowed scientists and researchers to develop numerous clandestine projects without restrictions.

In one of the many rooms, the baby laid on an examination table surrounded by doctors. They whore chalk white hazmat suits, in the off chance of an infection. This wasn't any ordinary circumstance for these doctors. They were the first people to run a full-screen examination on a real alien. The head doctor conducted a standard inspection of the infant. Checking out his heart, lungs, and reflexes. Peering into his throat and ears, they did not appear to find anything alarming.

Adjacent to the room rests a one-way mirror on the wall. On the other side stood President Jerry Siegel and Secretary of defense Joe Shuster. They watched in complete amazement at the baby extraterrestrial. After a few minutes of spectating, two men joined them in the room.

"Mr. President, Mr. secretary of defense," said Eiling. He gestured toward the man beside him. "This is Dr. Emil Hamilton, with DARPA."

As a former S.T.A.R Labs employee Hamilton certainly looked the part of a scientist. He was in his forties, with a receding hairline and neatly trimmed goatee. His public achievements were far from critical acclaimed. Hamilton preferred puttering in his lab working on various hush hush projects.

"I see you two are enjoying the view," Eiling said gruffly while nodding towards the window.

"When I hear the word alien I expect little green men, not a baby," Shuster replied.

"Despite his appearance, his DNA doesn't match anything human. Metallurgical analysis of the ship further confirms a non-terrestrial origin." Hamilton explained. "His skin density is phenomenal, it resists nearly everything we tried."

Eiling extended his right index finger towards the politicians. A teal colored cast covered his thick finger. "And stay clear of his hands they're small but incredibly strong," he advised.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Asked Sigel.

"Only the couple who found the ship." the Lieutenant General answered.

The president raised an eyebrow. "Will they be a problem?"

"No," Eiling said bluntly. "We've explained the consequences in considerable detail."

In the other room, one doctor produced a portable electronic device with a cord that was attached to a small earplug. He sterilized the infant's ear with a cloth wipe, then inserted the tip of the probe into it.

"What are they doing?" Shuster questioned.

"They're administering a test to measure hearing response," said Hamilton. "it's completely harmless."

The general frowned. His tanned weathered features bespoke a life spent in dangerous situations. He eyed the test apprehensively. "I'm not sure that's a good-" he began.

The doctor flicked a switch, activating the apparatus, which sent an acoustic signal into the baby's ear. In theory, the device would measure the ears response to the sounds. But not this instant.

The baby's screams increased in volume. A deafening shriek shattered the one-way mirror. A nurse's coffee mug came apart in her hand. All the Windows throughout the base shattered and spilled onto the floor.

President Sigal cautiously uncovered his ears, which nevertheless kept on ringing. A second later Eiling and Shuster uncovered their ears as well. The doctors stared speechlessly at the infant. Hamilton's glasses were askew, the lenses cracked. But the baby was smiling now as if entertained by all the commotion.

"Dear Lord," Sigal cried. "Did he do all this, just by crying?"

The baby gurgled happily surrounded by the confused doctors.

Hamilton shared a look with Eiling, who nodded in response.

"So, the balls in our court Mr. President. we have no idea where this child came from, or if there are any other like him on the way." Hamilton informed the leader of the free world.

Eiling chimed in. "What we do know is that if there's only one like him, we should take steps to ensure he's on our side."

All eyes were on the president as he remained still to ponder his decision. He had been in office for less only a year and now he must make a monumental decision. His mind recalled to the masked crime fighters of old, the Justice Society of America. A group of individual heroes who came together to save and protect the world from evil. Their most notable contribution was joining President Roosevelt`s All-Star Squadron during World War II. After the war and years of crime fighting, they eventually vanished into retirement. With no costume heroes and villains around the world entered the super human arms race.

There is a commonly held belief that the next world war will be fought with genetically altered soldiers. To quell this notion the United Nations established an international test-ban treaty concerning the development of super soldiers, but as the saying goes you must learn the rules so you know how to break them.

"It's the law of this country that children orphaned without next of kin are to be considered wards of the state. I see no reason to make an exception in this case," he said confidently. "He's a child of the United States. See to it he's raised like one."

In a small room at the edge of the base. Eiling sat behind his new desk reviewing the personnel files on the monitor one last time. A list of promising applicants flooded his monitor. Although most of them did fit his qualification none of them had what he was looking for except for these two. There was a knock at the door, two quick firm raps.

"Come in," the Lieutenant general called out.

The door slid open and two agents dressed in blue suits walked in, man and a woman. They marched smartly across the floor and took the seats in front of Eiling's desk. An aura of confidence resonated from them. Eiling focused his vision on the two agents, analyzing them further.

The man stood at six feet one inches according to his file. Currently twenty-eight years old, he was in the prime of his life. His skin was fair, medium black hair decorated his scalp. Former college football player and ROTC graduate. Listed in his file were the words honest, ethical and committed.

His counterpart was just as young and much more attractive. Average in both height and build, her most distinguishing features was her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. According to her file, she was particularly warm, sweet and welcoming to people. She was among the top ten graduates in the academy and took part in multiple humanitarian programs.

"So, you've both been introduced and briefed on the mission?"

The duo briefly exchanged a look with each other. They both had the same answer, the two of them acknowledge the general's question with a nod. Just what he expected of them.

"So, until we know otherwise, you should assume that you're in this for the long. The very long haul. As in fifteen to twenty years, in a confined environment with a potentially dangerous individual." he told them. "For as long as you're in the bubble, you'll have to forgo any outside personal commitments. We have to make the environment non-stressful, idealized and as all American, Norman Rockwell father knows best as possible."

The male agent was momentarily thrown off balance by the unexpected request. A look a surprise was enacted on his face. His eye momentary met with his partners, their gaze lasted about a few seconds. Then his startled mug shifted back to a confident one.

"Once you're in, you're in. We'll extract you only in the face of real physical danger," he warns them. "Any questions?"

"what about schooling sir? He asked revealing his Midland accent.

"If the program is successful, we'll arrange for home teaching since we can't risk exposing him to other children in uncontrolled situations, at least not for a while." the general answered. "Any more questions?"

After a thoughtful consideration, the female agent placed her hand over partners. "When can we see the…. our child?" speaking with her strong southern accent.

The joint chief of staff led the agents to the room where the alien resides. They stood behind a reinforced plastic window. The baby was fastened in a compatible infant seat, staring into space. At first, the room resembled a typical toddler play room but on close inspection, it wasn't. The stuffed animals were missing a limb or a head. Balls were airless sacks of plastic on the floor along with several broken reaching tools used by the nanny to feed him milk.

"Does he have a name?" she asked.

"His day to day name is Clark Kent." The general answered. "It tested well with all the appropriate focus groups. Clark for the American explorer William Clark. Kent because they say it resonated with middle Americans. "

"And our new names are?" he said with a hint of curiosity.

"Jonathan and Martha Kent," Eiling noticed their display of disgust for their new identities. "whatever. it's just a name."

"Hello, Clark. it's mommy and daddy. She said in a playful manner. the child turned to face his new parents. "That's right, baby, it's mommy and daddy. We've come to bring you home."

For the remainder of the mission, the new family was housed in a farmhouse. The building had a yellow and white color scheme, complementing the barns red paint job. its simple rectangular floor plan and twin sets of windows gave the house an aesthetic of a Norman Rockwell painting.

Clark now a toddler sat in his chair at the kitchen table. A freshly baked cake was placed in the center. The small cake had a single candle sticking out of it, representing his estimated age. Behind him stood his parents dressed as stereotypical hicks a requirement for all Smallville residents. They were singing him the happy birthday song.

Once they finished wishing Clark a happy birthday, Jonathan left the kitchen and Martha slipped on a pair of steel mesh gloves. Using protective gloves, she lifted her son out of his seat.

"Before You eat, your father got a surprise for you."

Jonathan returned with a cardboard box. The top of the box was filled with nickel sized holes. He opens it relieving a puppy. Its fur was snow white, its features were a mix of several different breeds. Predominantly Labrador retriever with lingering traces of Jack Russel and Foxhound ancestry as well.

Clark's face lit up at the sight of his new friend. Both Martha and Jonathan set them down on the floor. Wanting to give them some time to play the adults proceed to exit the room.

"Now you just wait there and we'll be back with the rest of your presents." Martha uttered.

Now alone, Clark and his dog made eye contact. With his small hand, he reached out to the energetic puppy. It sniffed the child's pudgy little fingers. Then its eyes widen with shock. The colorless puppy started to whimper and backed away from the toddler.

Confused, Clark closed the gap to play with the dog. But the puppy proceeded to back away even further. Now backed up by a wall, the frighten puppy began to go on the offensive. It follow-up with a couple of aggressive loud barks.

The feeling of fear suddenly surged through the infant's body. Clark pulls away from the barking puppy. Suddenly his blue eyes slowly radiated red light until a flash of red energy burst from his eyes. The puppy made a quick yelp just before being incinerated. When it was over tears started to fall from Clark's round face. Jonathan and Martha barged into the kitchen as soon they heard him cry.

"Clark what -," her words were cut when she witnesses the aftermath. The adorable puppy was a pile of cremated remains, the thermal radiation bleached the puppy's shadow on the wall. Just like the nuclear shadows of Hiroshima.

"Oh my god," Jonathan vocalized.

" puppy!" Clark cried out loud.

In the surveillance room, the operative stared at the monitor in absolute horror at what had transpired. They witness young Clark reduce the dog into nothing in seconds. One of the men vomited in the trash. Another stormed out the room unable process what had happened.

On the northeast side of the united states, the city of metropolis glittered like gold. The people of the city were busy going about their day. Unbeknownst to them, a flaming projectile was zooming into the city's skyline. Then Ufo struck Midtown metropolis, the impact zone exploded with a massive energy output. People in the general vicinity were cooked by the vast amount of thermal energy. Surrounding buildings were immediately leveled by the blast. In the heart of the crater was a small ship with an S like symbol imprinted on it.

 **A/N: The die is cast, Kal-El is now a child of the U.S. government and another ship has landed what could possibly go wrong? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Men of steel.**


	2. Rules of Engagement

Rules of engagement

Thirteen years later

The Red Sky event was the term coined by the citizens of Metropolis in the wake of a Meteor strike. The incident claimed the lives of 2,996 people, injured over 6,000 others and caused at least 300 billion in infrastructure and property damage.

In the aftermath of the event, Lexcorp soon became well known as the first to act, sending in aid to help those trapped in the wreckage, in need of shelter, medical assistance etc.. The city was rebuilt and upgraded to an unparalleled splendor. It was renamed New Metropolis. To honor those civilians who died, a commemorative park was designed and built in the following years and at the center, a tall majestic L thanking Luthor for the aid and for doing more in five years to repair the city than what the government could do in 30.

 _Lionel Luthor:_ _There are some days we never forget, moments burned into our memory until the day we die. Where were you the day everything changed? four years ago, a meteor landed in the heart of Metropolis, plunging the city into darkness. It felt like could never find our way back but we did together. When you were vulnerable, we gave you our strength, when you were sick, we delivered you the cure. When there was chaos, we brought you order. Stability, safety and a chance to start again. Who are we? were Lexcorp, the way forward._

Lieutenant general Eiling proceeded to mute the TV. He elevated from his chair, marching to the other side of the room. Once Eiling reached the walk he spun on his heel, facing the direction arrived from. Now his eyes resting on his cohorts who continued to Sit around the table. Seat around the boardroom table was the current President Richard Donner, secretary of defense Pierre Spengler along with Professor Hamilton. Although they were consuming liters of coffee and engaging in small talk they to share the general's disposition.

"It's been an hour and he's still not here," Eiling announced. " I don't understand why we have to talk to Luthor of all people."

"I assure you General, this discussion will be worth your wild," echoed a sophisticated voice. And then, from the shadows, out stepped the man who had called the meeting Lionel Luthor. shoulder length brunette hair and a scruffy beard decorated his face. His getup entailed a black tailored suit, with a blood red tie. This contrast made him appear as a lion with a man's body, giving his reputation it was intentional.

"Luthor" Eiling beamed, making his way back to the table. "You have some nerve having us wait."

"My apologies gentlemen," he said. "I was teaching my son a life lesson."

"Like what?" President Donner asked.

"Don't marry young," Luthor replied.

"good advice," said the professor. "it still haunts me to this day."

Lionel strolled to the head of the table, palms clasped together. "now that the formalities are out of the way," he turned to the now seated general and the professor. "I suppose you two are wondering why I your presence was requested?"

Both men shared a brief look, then Eiling spoke: "we are."

"I trust you're familiar with the Red sky event? the meteor that crashed into Metropolis in November of 1988."

"Of course," the general's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "how could I forget your ad had been playing on the tv nonstop."

"contrary to the widespread belief it wasn't a rock that leveled the city, it was a spacecraft," Luthor explained. "And inside was a live specimen." He paused for dramatic effect, "Sounds familiar."

Lionel's words caused Hamilton and Eiling to exchange concerned looks. Their minds began to process a plethora of thoughts. Another UFO landed and they had no knowledge of it. Why weren't they informed since they already had an alien in their possession.

?"How come we weren't aware of this?" Hamilton inquired, looking directly at the president.

Now with the spotlight shining on him, Donner lean back on his chair. A mannerism he would employ when discussing serious matters." My predecessor and your friend orchestrated that arrangement I only continued it, he answered calmly. "Who knows what other secrets projects he green lighted.

"I know," Lionel whispered. "Just like the hand full of scientific findings that are classified above top secret."

"Like what, exactly?" Eiling asked.

"That's Classified information, general." Responded the secretary of defense.

The general shook his head in disbelief. "what is this, are we here just to have our faces rubbed in the mud," he retorted.

Suddenly a thought manifested in the Professors mind. He then converted it into words. "They want an evaluation."

"Wait, what?" Eiling said with a puzzled expression.

"These lovely gentlemen want us to compare our findings with Luthor`s." Hamilton clarified.

"Exactly," Donner replied, forming a wide grin across his face.

Lionel pulled out his chair and took a seat. But instead of sitting like everyone else he rested his right foot over his left tight. "Since your project came first, it`s only appropriate that you two start the show."

Professor Hamilton raised up out of his seat and hiked it to the front of the room. He planted himself next to the holo-display. The scientist reached into his pocket to pull out a small plastic container, placing it on the desk for all to see. Inside, was a silver metallic shard.

"So, what are we looking at?" Spengler muttered.

"Let me introduce you all to the newest element on the periodic table I give you Dilustel," He announced. "Stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It also has another unique trait. The ability to absorb energy."

Hamilton picks up the nearby remote, clicking the large. which cycled through a series of clips demonstrating the metals durability. " As you can see Dilustel was capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets, without showing signs of damage or weakening."

"impressive," Lionel interjected. "But like the adage, if it seems too good to be true, it probably isn't."

"I agree What's the catch?" Donner questioned.

"Well, it's now the rarest metal on earth," Hamilton explained. "The amount we extracted from the ship is all we got."

Suddenly Lionel started to applaud. "well done, a finite amount of an indestructible mineral. That will sell millions on the black market," Luthor cued the professor to return to his chair, which he did. "let me introduce you all to what my research team put together."

Luthor pressed a button, and images of a new metallic substance appeared on the display. feast your eyes on "Lexanium. Vastly stronger than steel, but more malleable and cheaper than your Dilustel."

"Wait, its malleability would make significantly less durable than Dilustel" Hamilton critiqued. And like most heavy metals its poisonous to organic tissue, am I right.

" Yes, but we've found a way around that problem. One of my S.T.A.R LABS scientist by the name of Silas Stone created a synthesizer that would liquefy Lexanium allowing it to be molded into new forms. Thus, making safe and much more cost-effective," he fired back. "Lexcorp has produced billions of dollars' worth of Lexanium. As we speak I have Russia, Bialya, and Markovia begging for a shipment."

The secretary of defense turned to the scientist "Anything else you guys came up with?"

President donner tilted his head back to the scientist. "Hamilton earlier didn't you mention something about the ship?"

"My colleague Doctor Megala is in the process of Reverse engineered the vessel's engine," He theorizeS the ship has the capacity to access the quantum field."

"Quantum field?"

"Have any of heard of M theory-,"

"No need for a crash course in physics," Spengler said in a snarky tone. He fixed his gaze on the businessman. "so Luthor want have you done with your UFO?"

"We didn't do much with it other than access the crafts onboard computer," he said callous tone as he pressed another button on the remote. This time projecting a holographic image in the center of the table. The figure was an incomprehensible mess of moving shapes and symbols before forming three connected spheres. "Then turned it into a living program. the boys are calling it Brainiac."

silence fell over the group, finally, the president broke the silence. "did you say a living program like A.I?"

"yes, but don't worry its shackled. I have analysts and programmers monitoring this program. so, don't expect any machine uprising anytime soon."

"this is amazing," The president leaned forward. "you're surpassing my expectations at every turn."

"Lexcorp is the way forward," quoting his companies slogan.

"what about the alien, general?" the secretary of defense inquired.

"Project Fortunate son is going all extremely well. Clark Kent is rapidly developing into the model American citizen."

"How adorable you named it," Luthor added.

The general shot him a glare before continuing. "When it comes to his abilities he's faster than a 9mm and more powerful than an M1 Abrams."

"Don't forget about his near invulnerability, enhanced senses, and calokinectic vison…. I mean heat vision," Hamilton stated.

"Talk about a powerhouse," the president said with glee.

"Have you guys found a way to kill it, just in case it goes rabid?"

They had no answer for a question like that. Knowing that whatever they might say Luthor would have a counter attack. To avoid further humiliation Hamilton and Eiling didn't utter a single word. Giving Lionel the opportunity to go for the kill.

"Well we performed multiple surgeries on our specimen, revealing information on the alien's physiology," He pressed another button on the remote. Which displayed the alien's complete humanoid anatomy, "I believe that is checkmate."

The suits nodded their heads in agreement. It was clear who won this assessment. Donner turned to face the two quite project leads.

"You've been overseeing this for thirteen years, I hoped you've had something more than just significant. "

Ever since the incident, Jonathan and Martha were wary of Clark. They still loved him but the danger he poses was undeniable. The thought that he could kill with just look freighted them to their core. The silver lining was that the Kent's gained a much better appreciation for being alive.

Due to them being monitored every hour of every day they had to make elaborate reasons for them to travel into the closet basement. Although they were warned about this behavior because it could lead to unpredictable emotional situations. Which could affect Clark`s development in one form or another. Dispute be aware of this possibility Martha and Jonathan didn't care. Since their lives were already forfeit the day they took the job.

Jonathon was panting like a dog. He leans against the basement wall staring at the floor to catch his breath. Martha was pressed up next to him fixing her appearance. This time their cover story had to deal with the broken boiler.

"I'm glad that we could do this," she murmured while straightening her blouse.

Still recovering from their session, he still barely manages to choke out. "me too".

Sex with Martha went far more than physical pleasure. They form a solid connection with each other. Something neither one ever felt in their previous life. From time to time they wondered if these feelings were legit.

"hurry up and get back upstairs," she muttered. Once her hair was straight she went to tend to the laundry.

"No need to tell me twice," he said. gently fixing his posture. Jonathon staggered up the steps and into the kitchen. "I need a drink."

He pulled a bottled water from the fridge and drank it all in a single series of long desperate gulps. The restlessness and anxiety were gone washed away Thanks to Martha. With his thought finally cleared he wandered into the living room, Clarks usual location.

Like any American children, Clark grew up in front of the Tv. For hours on end, he would be sitting before the television watching his cartoons. There were days that he was so occupied to the point where he forgot to eat dinner. If these things rot brains Clark would've been a vegetable by now. Jonathan started to recall the times he sat in hear with his son watching breaking news.

on May 7th, 1992, He watched the live viewing of the Endeavor, the successor to the fallen challenger. In the end, it turned out to be that, and more as the crew ultimately made history. Captain Martin Jordan and eight other astronauts were tasked with recovering and repairing the interstellar vi satellite. This event set several records during the mission including the first time three astronauts conducted a simultaneous spacewalk.

In 1997, famous billionaire couple Thomas and Martha Wayne, were murdered in Gotham's crime alley. According to the investigators, it was labeled a random act of violence. The Wayne's death caused a substantial outpouring of grief in Gotham, including numerous floral tributes in front of Arkham Asylum. After the funeral, their sons Thomas and Bruce left Gotham, their current whereabouts were unknown.

2001, a student-led protest in Vlatava was forcibly suppressed after the ruling monarch declared martial law. This lead to the infamous Tuesday massacre. Soldiers open fire on unarmed student protesters. The death toll was disputed, but unofficial sources said around 350 were killed. Upon realization of the monarch`s use of force western countries imposed economic sanctions and arms embargoes.

History is just one damn thing after another he thought.

Clark had entered his teenage years, a milestone in everyone's lifetime. His voice started to change, hair started to grow in weird places and he was getting a lot stronger. It was the stage of exploration and questioning. The first question on his mind was why his parents don't let him outside the fence. He was aware of the world outside his window.

His teachers taught him all about the history of the world, especially American history. Out of all the subjects that one they emphasize on the most. They had Clark memorize all the major events beginning with the arrival of the pilgrims all the way to current. He knows this was the country of his birth but why does he have to learn everything about it.

Jonathan found him out by the cornfields. Clark was seated on the ground holding a blade of grass. He approached the teen with cautious steps.

"Son, what're you doing out here? it's nearly dinner time."

Clark ignored the question. Choosing to remain fixated on the plant, marveling at it. "Do you know I can see every vein in this blade of grass? And I can see the chlorophyll inside the veins."

Jonathan crouched next to Clark. "That's excellent, son but what does that have to— "

"When I look away, I can see the fence and the barbed wire surrounding our home, he murmured. "Past that, I can see the houses and the people inside the houses. I see them eating, and playing, and – "

"We've had his talk, kiddo," his father said. "You're different from the other kids and people are afraid of what they don't understand."

He already figured that much. Clark didn't fully understand his own abilities either, but with time he was able to control them. besides that, he was no different from any thirteen-year-old kid. Clark turned to face his father and lifted an eyebrow.

"And that's why the barbed wire and fence are there? To stop me from going outside, he asked."

Jonathan hesitated before answering. His face wrestled with conflicting emotions. "Yeah"

Clark stared at him in surprise. Then there was an awkward silence between the two. Before Jonathan could utter another word, Clark sighed and slowly rose to his feet.

Jonathan heart suddenly skipped a beat. His eyes were glued to the young boy. In his previous life, he had a knack for picking out subtle clues that could tell him when someone was lying or happy or sad. Watching Clark standing before him he already knew it wasn't good.

The thirteen-year-old balled his fists and threw his arms out in front of him, launching himself upward. Like a rocket, he propelled himself into the open air. Once Clark reaches about twenty feet he could see the roof of his house. Since he was up this high, Clark decided to take advantage of the scenery. Getting a pleasant view of his estranged neighbor. Rural houses and cornfields dominated his vision. With his amazing eye-sight, Clark saw even farther. Now spotting an entire town full of people walking around or drive a car. Eventually, Gravity started to take into effect, bringing him back down to solid ground. When he landed he created a miniature shockwave that shook everything three feet away, including his father.

Jonathan was knocked flat on his back. Although nothing was broken he continued to lay down. This whole time his bloodshot eyes remained on Clark. His son stood over him, casting a long shadow over him. The outline of Clark`s head blotted out the setting sun behind him.

"God," Jonathan whispered.

"I couldn't think of any other way to tell you," He apologized. "I don't have to stay. I could've left anytime."

Jonathan remained quiet, biting his tongue. His jaw tensed from the effort of keeping silent. Clark could tell he was holding something back.

"But I stay for you. and I stay for mom Because you want me to, he continued. "I love yawl just as you love me."

The expression on his father's face showed that he had come to a decision. He picked himself up, dusting off all the dirt on his clothes. Jonathan placed his hands in his pockets.

"You're one of kind Clark," he said with smiled warmly. "And I believe one day you're going to achieve remarkable things and when that time comes I'll be proud to be your father."

Clark knew his dad was trying to put a positive spin on his sudden revelation. In all honesty, he couldn't blame him either. if his dad didn't love him he would've left him and mother to fend for themselves but he didn't.

Jonathan felt a barrage of sweat running down his back. His heart raced uncontrollably. He started to feel dizzy, as his entire world had just shifted. If he showed a sign of fear there was no telling what the teen would do.

Clark suddenly pulled his father close.

"Thank you, Dad," he said emphatically.

Jonathan tried not to show any reaction, keeping his face and mannerism calm for both their sake. From his peripheral vision, he saw Martha staring from the living room window. She was completely petrified. The two adults exchanged the same look they had years ago.

From Within the surveillance room, two operatives were stationed at the monitors. They've witnessed the event unfold right before their very eyes. Their jaws are left open. As a long stretch of silent occupy the room one of them decided to break the ice.

"The program is going well," Jay said to lighten the mood.

"He said he loved his parents as much as they loved him. He also said he can see everything. Bob continued. "Don't you see a problem?"

He stayed silent. With no answer, bob preceded to ask another question.

"Ever heard of the term the doctrine of unintended consequences?"

"Never heard of it," Jay replied. "Just give me the abridged version.

"Call me crazy but I think he's the beginning of something to come," Bob suggested. "Like the catalysis or better yet a domino effect."

"A hear I thought I was the paranoid one."

"This isn't paranoia," His tone was defensive. "my gut just keeps telling me that we still haven't seen the range of consequences from that event. You mark my words there's a storm coming for sure."

In the research lab, Lionel stood behind a one-way mirror. Flanking him was Doctor Fairchild, a redheaded hair woman with glasses. They were staring down at the alien child. In the back of the room, the rest of doctor Fairchild's team was monitoring its readings. They were tracking and recording everything that happened in the cell. It`s breathing, heart rate, changes in body temperature etc.

"How did the assessment go?" she asked.

"Everything went to the letter, now the president himself has given us his official approval."

"but we didn't need his approval,"

"True, but I just wanted to hear it from him and I just wanted to humiliate the competition."

Doctor Fairchild only shook her head. She knew Lionel could be a petty person but not to that degree. Good thing she`s working for him and not against him.

"Anything new doctor," he said to doctor Fairchild.

"not much since you told me to proceed with caution. Since we almost lost him during our last operation," She reminded him.

"Good."

"But according to his recent diagnosis, the specimen was unaffected by our attempts of hypnotic suggestion. We tried to use cognitive dissonance but to no avail."

"He`s resisting," he said appreciably. "Impressive."

"He has endured almost everything," doctor Fairchild admitted. "I admire his determination for survival. I underestimated him in the beginning."

"We all underestimated him," Luthor replied cracking a smile. "what doesn't kill him only made him stronger."

The cell was dimly lit with red tinted lights. Its interior had no sink, no shower or toilet present. Hunched over in the corner was the alien child with knees resting on his chest. Long black unkempt hair covered his face completely while surgical scars decorated the rest of his flesh. He slightly lifted his head up to face the wall. There he started at the branded "S" like symbol. As his eyes continued to look the more his blood began to boil.

 **A/N: Let the superman race begin. Place your bets everyone who's going to win this race? Eiling or Luthor? Who`s going to make the worst Superman? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Men of steel.**


	3. Murphys Law

Murphy`s Law

The smell of gunfire and blood filled the hot Kahndaq air, as a firefight between two opposing forces took place. Echo team established a defensive perimeter within a small two-story house in the middle of the village. Encompassing their position were a large group of men firing assault rifles and handguns. Within the chaos both sides sustained heavy casualties, the once eight-man squad of Deltas was down to five. While the company of insurgents was now down to thirty strong. With neither side unwilling to accept defeat, blood will continue to be shed on Kahndaq solid.

Captain Steve Rockwell Trevor leaned heavily against the decaying wall for cover as several rounds tore past his position. Leaning out of cover, he fired his M4 carbine at the hostiles that had him and his squad pinned down. With two pulls of the trigger, Steve dropped the incoming hostiles. Then his rifle clicked empty making him curse as he dropped back down to reload.

Trevor had risen to the rank of Captain was almost an accident of military history. Though only twenty-nine, coincidence had combined with competence to raise him from the ranks to his present exalted and unexpected status. His keen instincts allowed him to identify, if not predict that their location won't protect them for long. Although it pained him, Steve had to admit that Operation resolute had failed.

Their mission was simple to capture/kill Khem-Adam, leader of the extremist sect Onslaught. On the outskirts of the Kahndaq border, Echo team conducted a raid on the compound suspected to house Adam. However, the raid went awry and the strike force was swarmed by dozens of Onslaught insurgents. Echo team attempted to escape the grounds by chopper, but it was shot down. With no other choice, they double back to a nearby village, Losing three good men in the process. The D.O.D had supplied his team with everything. From the intel, to the equipment, and the manpower. But even with all that khem was still one step ahead of them.

"Central this is Echo team, we need evac!" Trevor shouted into his comms as he slammed a new clip into his rifle.

"The closest black hawk is currently en route to your squad's position. ETA 10 minutes," Replied Central.

"10 minutes guys! Keep them off us," he relayed to his squad mates as he started shooting again.

"Copy that," said Sergeant First Class Napi Brave rock as he managed to drop two hostiles. The Blackfoot Native American let out a slight chuckle at the sight of his fallen foes.

While reaching for a spare magazine, Sergeant First Class Charlie Bremner Saw blood oozing out from under his vest. The crimson liquid began to stain the lower portion of his uniform. Apparently, a stray round had penetrated through his stomach. If it wasn't for the adrenaline and his will he would've been on the floor, howling in pain. To his left Staff Sergeant, Sameer Taghmaoui dropped down next to him.

"Your hit," he screeched pointing at the entry point.

"No shit!" Charlie countered as he popped out of cover and fired his rifle. With a pull of a trigger the marksman terminated another hostile. "go worry about somebody- "

Before he could finish his sentence, several shots rang out, "Shit Jenkins is hit!" yelled Steve as he checked the down man vitals. The Captain hung his head low, letting the feeling of loss to wash over him for a moment. Then he retrieves the man`s dog tags and placed them in his breast pocket before resuming his position. And just like that another one of their brothers was taken from them.

"Bastards," Sameer muttered as he took down another target.

Charlie shot a quick glance at Sameer. The Moroccan born man was the youngest member of the squad, making him the resident little brother. Unlike the rest of them, Sameer wanted a life outside the military. He had hopes of becoming a successful actor when his tour of duty was done. A dream he intended to make sure comes to fruition. "Yeah, let's make these bastards pay," he said before resuming the fight.

"Echo team, this his wingman 4-1. That`s you out there Trevor?"

The Captain hit his comms, "it's me 4-1, how far away are you? Were on our last legs here"

"Three minutes and closing Trevor. You guys got an open space for me to land?"

Steve looked at their surroundings quickly, looking out the back window from the bottom floor. "There`s a large enough backyard behind our position, we'll pop smoke."

"Roger that," said the pilot.

Steve looked over to Napi who had dropped down to reload. "Napi go out back and pop a smoke so we can get out of here we'll cover you," he shouted.

"If we don't make it…it`s been an honor," he said solely. Besides the sound of slugs flying there was complete and utter silence between Echo team. They shared a moment of eye contact with one another. Exchanging a look that conveyed the amount of admiration they have for their fellow brother. Napi gave a final salute to his brothers before headed out the back door.

Suddenly something landed nearby with a soft thud. A metallic canister rested on the sand-covered floor. Steve gaped at the info stenciled on the side of the object: USM 114191 Queen munitions. Before he could give his men an order a blaze of blinding light surrounded them as the weapon went off. Then a light green colored gas filled the room. Within seconds of inhaling the substance their eyes, nose, and ears were on fire.

The three fumbled about as the pain coursed through their systems. Charlies eyes were irritated and red. The pain was so intense he almost felt the urge to rip his eyeballs out. Steve, on the other hand, felt sever adnominal pain with a hint of nausea. Lastly, Sameer started to sneeze rapidly causing mucus to exit his nostrils. He placed his hand over his nose to prevent his germs from spreading.

"Sir the Blackhawks here," said Napi.

Then the sound of chopper blades echoed from outside, following closely by the sound of a .50cal powering up before the building that the hostiles had taken refuge in started being ripped apart by the heavier slugs.

"Good," Steve muttered, his voice horsed from the chemical compound. "Just don't breathe in the gas."

Napi took the cue and stayed outside. Like the helicopter, he proceeded to cover his comrades. When they made it out back, Steve slumped hard against the wall. The effects of the gas had started to take a major toll on him. His lungs started to burn. He needed to keep his men together, focused on surviving and getting back. They began limping as quickly as possible towards the back where the Blackhawk was landing in the backyard. The chopper touching down and two other soldiers leaped out to help the wounded inside.

"You guys alright," one of the soldiers asked as they reached the Blackhawk.

"Do we look alright? get us out of here" Charlie barked over the chopper blades.

"He`s wounded is pretty bad. We gotta get him back to base ASAP!" said another soldier as he applied pressure to the wound.

Napi saw the whizzing Captain and ran over, slinging Steve`s right arm over his shoulder as he helps him to the chopper. Once everyone was loaded up, they started rising into the air to head back to base.

Just then the wingman shouted, "RPG`s!" from the cockpit.

The Blackhawk pitched to the left hard dodging the high explosive as it streaked by. The wound in Charlie's stomach flared painfully from the sudden movement making him grunt. Then another RPG shot past forcing the Blackhawk to pitch to the side again. The sudden movement of the chopper caused Sameer to lose his footing and tumble toward the open hatch. Napi quickly leaped to the side and grabbed him before he could fall out into the open air. He helped the younger man back into the chopper allowing him to grab onto the benches inside.

Unbeknownst to them, a third rocket was launched. In a matter of seconds, the fiery projectile had made an impact with the chopper's tail. With nothing to grab onto, Napi suddenly slid out of the compartment and fell out. Steve had his hand stretched out to save Napi but he was too late.

"Were, going down, brace for impact!"

They were vaguely aware of their screams as the Blackhawk spins uncontrollably. Their fears were forgotten as the ground rose to meet them. as soon as aircraft hit the ground the air rush out of their lungs, and the world around them faded away.

"Clark? Are you listening, Clark?"

It was an average day at the Kent home. Ms. Crabtree, Clark`s tutor, approached the kitchen table where he was seated.

"I asked you a question young man, she said. List the tactical ways in which the invasion of Normandy helped to set the stage for the fall of Germany?"

The teen kept his eyes focus on the sheet of paper on the table. With his pencil in hand, Clark proceeds to doodle around his notes. He drew characters of different people such as his parents with hearts around them, soldiers standing around, kids playing sports as well as Ms. Crabtree with the words blah blah coming out of her mouth.

Although she impressed by his creativity, Ms. Crabtree felt completely disrespected by Clark actions. As a teacher, it was her job to educate him on the material. She couldn't fulfill her role with him actively ignoring her. She places her hand on the sheet of paper and ripped it from his possession.

Clark lifted his head towards his tutor. Narrow blue eyes stared angrily at the middle-aged woman. His Calm eyes turned red as hot coals. Incandescent beams shot from his pupils to the textbook in her hand. The thick book ignited she yelps and dropped the burning object. Her panicky eyes shifted onto Clark who maintained a neutral expression.

"Do you smell something burning?"

Words couldn't express what she wanted to say. The middle age woman backed away slowly from the strange boy. Ms. Crabtree ran out the kitchen in terror. In less than a minute before his parents came barging into the kitchen.

"Clark?" Martha yelled as she looks at her son standing in the middle of the room, holding a burning piece of paper. She examined him briefly to see that he wasn't upset.

"Is everything alright, son?" he asked. Johnathan's eyes lingered on the piece of burning paper in his son's hand. It was a picture of North America. Clark gaze was fixed on the chemical reaction happening between his fingers. At this moment Jonathan wasn't sure if this incident was intentional or accidental.

As soon as the fire went out in his hand he automatically gave his parents his full attention. He looked at them with the same blank expression "No, it's not alright."

"Okay," Martha added. She paused and briefly turned to Jonathan. "Then maybe I should rustle up some sandwiches so we can go up the hill and, you know talk about it."

"Yeah, I think that might be good,"

Outside beside the tree, the Kent`s were seated on a white and yellow blanket. The drape was spread over the green grass. Three dishes wear present, each was practically empty besides the leftover breadcrumbs. Toasted Meatloaf sandwiches with the end cut off, Clark`s favorite. Even though he just enjoyed eating it, it still didn't make him feel any better.

"You put quite a scare into your teacher," Jonathan explained. "did she do anything to deserve that?"

Clark stood up and put his hand in his pocket. "No," he stated bluntly. The teen turned his head facing the direction of the town.

"Alright, then what-"

"Right now, I see half a dozen kids my own age playing basketball ball outside a school.," he continued. "The tall kid tried to dunk the ball and missed completely the other kids think it's pretty funny. Half a mile further a short blonde kid just got kissed by a short redhead girl he's starting to -"

"What?" Martha asked.

"They're doing something. It kind of like the thing that you two do"

Silence filled the air as Jonathan and Martha looked at each other with discomfort. If he`d been aware of their little escapades what else was he aware of. Martha spoke up.

"Clark, if you're lonely we can -"

He turns to them. " I haven't left these grounds. ever I can -" Clark paused for a second, reflecting on past events. "I can hurt things. I hear about the world, but I've never been beyond the fence."

"It's for your own safety " His father replied.

"Nothing can hurt me."

"And for the safety of others." He added.

"That was true when I was still learning my powers. but I can control them now," Clark explained. "I could have evaporated my teacher, but I didn't. I can be trusted. Unless you're saying I can't be trusted. is that what you're saying?"

"No. No," Martha jumped to her feet. She embraced her son with a warm hug, stuffing his face into her bosom. obscuring his view from the petrified looks on both parents face. "we would never say such a thing, Clark. of course, we trust you."

When the embrace was done Clark looked at both his parents in the eyes. "Then I think it's time I spent some time with other kids. outside the compound. maybe even attend a real school." A large smile was etched on his face. "With all the things I can do, all the ways things can go wrong, I think it would be a really good idea if I learned to relate to other people. What do you think?"

Dr. Hamilton marched purposely across the dull grey halls of the base towards the meeting room. His brisk compact strides correlated with his surroundings. The cold interior of the facility matched his calculated demeanor, especially at this moment. The president and he had a lengthy discussion less than an hour before he requested a meeting with the other project leads. The timing was far from coincidental, Clark`s growing frustration has reached a new level.

He planned various scenarios in his mind as he walked. Planning what he would say when he faced them. Pleading lack of knowledge wasn't an option, he was one the brains behind the project their he should've been aware; besides it makes him look incompetent. Being contrite and apologetic was another tactic but he doubted that would have any influence on these military mind individuals. Like feigning ignorance, it would come across as a sign of weakness. By the time he reached the door Hamilton knew there was only one option he had to go on the attack.

He pushed the doors open and stepped into the room. At the table, the project leads were already seated. Major Sandra Lee was in the center directly across from Hamilton. To her left and Hamilton's right was Eiling. To Lee's right was general Calvin Swanwick.

"There is no need for pretense here," said Eiling beginning the discussion in typical fashion. "What is the purpose of this meeting?"

We always knew this day would come sooner or later, Hamilton reminded them trying to play on their fear. He`s becoming fully aware of his environment, there's only a matter of time before learns the truth.

"Son of a bitch," Eiling chimed in.

"I guess it was only a matter of time," Lee said in her cold tone.

"We can't just let him walk around in a normal classroom," Swanwick said adamantly. "The potential for damage – "

"You're right he can't be trusted to use his powers carefully," the doctor added.

"I'm just worried about that, Hamilton," Swanwick replied. "If he does anything out of the ordinary, it's going to attract attention and questions."

"Until project fortunate son is finished we can't afford either," Major Lee

"I know that General," Hamilton shot back

"So why did you bring us all out here if you-," Eling`s words were cut off short.

"Because we're going to oblige his offer," He said with a stoic face. "I believe each of you has nephews, nieces, and grandchildren roughly Clark's age don't you not?"

"Yeah," Eiling answered. "But you can't seriously want us to put our own family- "

"If you have another solution to the problem general, I welcome it," Hamilton said quickly to hammer the point. "Because as of now, this is the only one the president signed off on. "

when the doctor finished his sentence, a stunned silence fell over the room. the three military officers looked at each other, exchanging glances of concern and uncertainty. on the other side of the table, Hamilton wasn't sure if they were willing to comply. The silence lasted several seconds before they reached an accord and shifted their attention back to him.

"I'm in full support of this action." Swanwick made a point of noting. "Contrary to my beliefs, I see we don't have another suitable option."

"When we took up this assignment," Lee said picking up Swanwick's train of thought without missing a beat. "We were aware of this moment and it looks like it time to cross that bridge."

Alright if we're gonna do this we gonna set this up to the letter. Eiling demanded. We're not going to put our families in harm's way without assurance.

Hamilton gave a quick nod. "That's all the president ask for."

Consciousness kicked in, waking up grudgingly to him. For a long while, his mind floated in the half-world between wakefulness and sleep. Until a physical sensation began to interrupt his state of being. His eyes fluttered open only to see a red tinted light pouring down on him. He tried to roll over but he came to find himself immobilized. He lied on his back on a cold firm surface, his hands and feet were held down on his sides by metal shackles. Leather straps covered his mouth tightly shut. A jolt of adrenaline spiked through his body as he attempts to liberate himself but to no avail. In the back of his mind, he knew there was no escape, they were about to try something new. A wave of panic swept over him as he tried again to free himself. Straining and twisting to unshackle his bondage. A pair of electrodes were attached to his temples. The alien looked around trying to get a sense of his surroundings. He could see a large lamb hanging down from the ceiling directly above him. Like the kind found in an operating theater. This explained the unbearable brightness.

"You are a true survivor indeed," a voice said speaking from close by his side.

The alien looked to his left to see Lionel Luthor approaching him. Lionel stops and leaned over his child. He was dressed in his typical attire an expensive black jacket tapered over a white designer unbutton at the collar. With his jaw restrained all that came out was an unintelligible grunt.

"You'll have answers soon," Lionel assured him. As he leans back. Though it wasn't clear whether he understood his victim.

With Luthor no longer dominating his vision he final noticed they weren't alone. He could hear other people moving about the room. He cased his eyes from side to side trying to take in as much as he could. At the edges of his peripheral vision he could make out just enough details to realize he was is going to endure another procedure. A man in a long white coat passed by on his right heading towards a bank of monitors.

Lionel was standing just to his left blocking out most of his view in that direction but he did manage to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be several strange some terrifying looking machines over his shoulder.

"State of the art equipment," Lionel said. "I swear these engineers really outdone themselves."

At this point, the alien had no choice but to focus on his captures voice. The tone was calm almost nonchalant. But he knew that Luthor well enough to not to be fooled.

"You're probably wondering what going to happen to you?"

He concentrated on his breathing struggling to keep it low and even. What was going to happen to him he didn't what to give Lionel the satisfaction of showing his fear, grief or rage.

"Defiance "Lionel added after a lengthy pause. "I like that."

He could hear the others in the room doctors and scientists. He heard footsteps, the flick of switches and the soft beeps of monitors. He even heard brief slivers of conversations but the voices were too soft for him to make anything out.

"We're not going to cut you open again, if that's what you're thinking," Lionel finally admitted once he realized the alien wasn't going to entertain him with the reaction. Lionel chuckled, his hand patted the alien on the shoulder. Like a father bestowing a lesson on his son. "you're more valuable to me alive."

Doctor Fairchild approached the test subject, looming over him. Her face was utterly neutral, showing neither pleasure nor remorse. As the redhead leans in she removed his mouthpiece. She stepped back and Lionel leaned forward once more. His face was hovering mere inches above the alien's own.

The hint of his smile cruel and knowing crimped across Lionel's features. The alien peeled back his lips and spit at his tormentor's face. He braced himself to feel the impact of Lionel's fist. But no punishment came. The alien realized his enemy had no intention of a crude method. Lionel had absolute power over him and they both knew it. Petty torture will only trivialize the task at hand. Lowering him from a position of an omnipotent god to pitiful despot.

"I know you hate me," Lionel continued somehow managing to sound proud. "But I don't hate you. That's why I'm going to explain what we're doing. At Least you'll be able to appreciate your contribution to the future of Lexcorp. Have ever heard of nanites?"

The question hung in the air. A moment of Silence filled the space between the two. "No, of course, you don't," Luther continued. "You haven't been educated yet."

He paused as if he expected a reaction from him. He forgot this was a one-sided conversation with a bound and silent listener. "They're tiny machines, microscopic to be precise," Lionel explained. "A single human hair is twenty-five thousand nanites wide.

"Were ready to begin," Fairchild emanated from somewhere off to his right.

There was a high pitch whine as a machine revved up. A few seconds later his world exploded as his body was hit by a powerful electric current. His muscles went into spasms causing his back to arch and his limbs to strain his bonds. The current cut off suddenly as he went limp. Every nerve in his body was on fire. He was completely paralyzed but fully conscious and aware.

"I'm afraid this part will be unpleasant." Said Fairchild. The scientist forced a tube deep down his throat before stepping away.

Then the tip of tube burst open, releasing billions of micromachines. The nanites enter his mouth, nose, and ears. It was an unbearable amount of pressure as they burrowed into his body. Through his bloodstream and penetrating his brain.

"Your being implanted with self-replicating nanites. Their numbers will increase exponentially as they graph themselves to your neurons and synapses." Lionel elaborated. "Eventually they will spread throughout your body transforming you into the perfect weapon."

He heard the words but he could no longer understand them. Then he felt a sharp pain that started at his brain and ended at the base of his spine. His mind was being ripped apart by the nanites. He felt the tiny machines attaching themselves to his nerves system, his entire being was numb. This proceeds for a few seconds until everything went black.

"He`s catatonic," doctor Fairchild barked out. "Stop the procedure."

Lionel sat passively as the scientist scurry to shut down the equipment. He waited silently as Fairchild checked the screens monitoring the alien's vitals.

"It's okay," She assured him. "No permanent damage."

"What happened?"

"It was too much for him to handle. It overwhelmed his system he shut down."

"Are you trying to kill him."

"We followed your instructions to the letter," She remained her boss. "You said he could handle it"

"His physiology proved that he could withstand greater pain threshold," He replied.

"That's the problem our previous subjects were people. His biology is more akin to plants than human," she answered defensively. "At this point it all theoretical."

"That's why we should take caution."

Chastised Doctor Fairchild replied. "Of course, Mr. Luthor, it won't happen again."

"You said there was no permeate damage you said," Lionel asked. Satisfied that he made his point

"He should be resting as the nanites begin taking root in monitor functions."

Lionel nodded. "Seal the room keep him hooked up to the monitors. I want him under complete observation, understand." He stood up and left the room. "Phase one is complete, now proceed to Phase Two."


	4. Shots fired

Shots fired

When Steve opened his eyes, he saw himself in some kind of cave. He was strapped to a bed and connected to numerous tubes. Everything around him, even the medical equipment seemed disheveled and ill-repaired. To his eminent left, he spotted Sameer. The aspiring actor stood by the sink, staring at his reflection. His arm was in a makeshift sling. He didn't notice that Steve had woken up.

A closed metal door seemed to be the room`s sole exit. Dirt and blood stained their clothing. Feeling thirsty, Steve reached for a pitcher of water on a nearby table, but somehow he didn't have the strength. His chest ached terribly.

From the corner of his eye, Sameer noticed his efforts. "Captain, it's good that you're finally awake."

Steve looked up to see the young man and noticed the dark bags rested below his eyes. A clear sign of sleep deprivation, one method of breaking someone. He put his hand on his bandaged chest, trying to remember what had transpired prior. All that he could recall was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Cap, welcome back to the land of the living," said Charlie. The marksman's hands were restrained by a wooden stock. No matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be free anytime soon. " Now let hope Cheif makes his way back too."

Steve looked over to the far right to see Chief laid out on the floor unconscious, but he had two boards beside his right leg. From the looks of it, his leg was busted up bad. An overwhelming amount of guilt began to fester within him.

The blonde headed captain continued scanning the room. From every angle, they were surrounded by stone. All their weapons and equipment were stripped from them, leaving only their uniform and boots. Then Steve noticed a security camera perched high on the cave wall.

"Captain Trevor, are you okay?" Sameer asked.

He nodded. "They're watching our every move,"

"Khem is fucking with us," Charlie stated.

"You know I've been thinking," said Sameer. "How did we get ambushed? Were on coded freqs only ones who knew our location was CIA and HQ."

"Oh, don't you start this shit again," Charlie replied.

"We constantly hear about these ambushes. I think someone is leaking our information."

"You and your conspiracy theories. You're a real piece of work." the marksman spat.

Just then a metal salt in the middle of the door slid back, revealing a pair of menacing eyes. Sameer stood up straight.

"Captain," he hissed "You might want to sit up."

Captain Trevor tried to but he couldn't. The Morrocan soldier lends him a makeshift walking stick. Using what little strength he had Steve managed to sit upright on the cot. The door swung open and a tall, powerful-looking man entered, flanked by two armed henchmen. The man approaches the light, revealing himself to the remaining members of Echo-team. Although they didn't want to admit it the mere sight of the man sent a shiver down their spine.

The man wore a green military jacket over a mustard color tank top along with combat boots. A shemagh covered everything below his eyes. His head was cleanly shaven as if he cut it ritually. The man's most definable part about this man was the horrific scar that ran from the top left side of his head.

"Welcome, Captain Trevor murder of our children," his tone was filled with utter disdain. Khem-Adam held out a surveillance photo showing an image of Robert Queen demonstrating his experiment nerve gas. He continued to speak. "Did you know hundreds of women and children were exposed to this chemical agent. Several non-combatants now suffer various forms of cancer."

The blonde captain looked away from the photo, not wanting to lay any eyes on it. Khem started at Steve for a moment with his scarred eye looking into steve's owe. The terrorist let out a small scoff.

"Of course you don't care you were just following orders."He spat with contempt.

"Dam right we did, you bastards involved your own people in this war!" the marksman barked. Which caused Khem-Adam to shift his attention towards him.

"What did you say?" Khem-Adam asked in a neutral tone as he approached Charlie. He crouched down to the soldiers level.

"You heard me, you fucking terrorist are cowards. Hiding behind women and children because you can't beat us in a fight. if its someone to blame-"

Before he could finish Khem griped Charlie's jaw, pinching both sides of the man`s cheeks."Do I want me to slice open another child in front of you? Do you?" Adam said in an even tone.

"Look at me," he mumbled with his eyes glued to Charlie. "Look at me." He repeated, but Charlie refused to look at him.

"Look me in the eyes when I talk to you," he roared at Charlie, finally making him look at the ultranationalist.

Seeing Charlie in trouble Steve took action. He took a deep breath as his chest continued to ache. He Gathering all the saliva in his mouth and spat in Adams direction.

Khem-Adam quickly turned his attention to the Captain, who was adjacent to Charlie. Khem slowly walked forward and scrunch next to him.

"Affection for those under your command I respect that. it shows great character," He said. " But also an exploitable flaw."

He gave a hand signal which ordered his men to apprehend both Chief and Sameer.

" Ah, shit," Steve whispered to himself.

"Okay Captain Trevor, help me make a choice. Which one of your men will have the honor of being sacrificed. If you refuse then I will execute them both."

"Let them go it's me you want!" Steve yelled despite the pain in his lungs.

"Of course I want you that's why you'll be last" he replied.

"You Mother fuckers. We're gonna make you pay."

"I understand Captain, in war loss, are expected. So make a choice now. who`s life is going to be spared?"

" I won't take part in your sick game Adam we all know our lives are forfeit. We knew that the moment we took the mission." Trevor retorted. This angered one of the guards.

"You refuse? This is the great Khem-Adam you are alive only because of his generosity. You are nothing. Nothing! He offers you his hospitality, and you answer with insolence?"

Khem-Adam chuckled. Then, with a nod of satisfaction to the guard, they turned and left dragging the soldier with them.

"When Cheif came to, he found himself tied to a chair in a dark cave. Ragged, makeshift bandages covered his body. Every part of him hurt-especially his stomach. Two scruffy guards, armed with machine guns, stood nearby. On the other side of the cave, a video camera focused on a tall man who seemed to be the leader of these people. The native American soldier realized that is was Khem-Adam. Next to him stood a line of armed, hooded men holding up a banner showing the word jihad in bold.

"Shame. You come to our country to murder us. Yet we are the terrorist when we try to protect our nation and our people. Thousands of years ago our civilization was the greatest and most powerful on earth."

"We were believers in the old gods, and they protected us, as they protect me now,".With his knife, Adam sliced his palm open. As crimson blood trickles down his arm and fall to the floor."You send mere men to kill me. I cannot be killed I feel no pain." He shows the camera his wound.

"I am the conduit of the old gods and I am here to lead our people back to greatness."He points to Chief. "This is the price you pay."

Khem-Adam thrust a huge knife in the air. the others cried their approval. The cameraman turned the camera towards Cheif. Adam stepped behind him, the knife gleamed in the semi-darkness.

* * *

Today was the day Clark had been waiting for. In his thirteen years of life had never interacted with anyone is age but this day will change that. For today he would be attending school for the first time. As per most educational institutions, the teen had donned his schools uniform. A navy blue blazer over a white button-down shirt with a red tie.

"Are you ready Clark?" Martha asked. As her and Jonathon escort their son off the property. An action they never thought they'll ever do.

"Yes, yes I am" he answered in excitement. "thanks mom for making my lunch,"

"It's your favorite meatloaf sandwiches," she replied.

Soon the Kents approached a large chain-linked fence that surrounded the outer perimeter of the house. Originally meant to kid the alien child in but due to recent developments they severed no real purpose.

"I never passed this gate before," the teen whispered to himself. As if right on cue, the gates opened up, exposing Clark to the outside world. Clark took his first step outside, a sense of pride overwhelmed him.

After taking a few steps, a dull color school bus rolled down the gravel road. The vehicle veered to the opposite side of the road, where it parked. Inside the bus were not students but armed military personnel. A look of utter confusion appeared across his face.

"That's my school bus?"

"Yes, it's just a precaution." said his father. A beat of sweat ran down the side of his face, as he dreaded his son's reaction.

"Okay well see you later," he said nonchalantly.

"Goodbye Clark, have a good day at school." the blonde woman said as she waved to him.

The alien wasted no time as he made his way inside the vehicle and took a seat. He looked out his window and waved back to his parents. With haste, the bus took off down the graveled road.

Inside the bus was cramped, sweaty, and hot which never bothered him once in his life. Clark had adjusted his collar and glanced at the soldiers riding with him. None of them seemed to pay any attention to him. Buried under their gear, all the soldiers looked alike to Clark.

Clark watched as the Smallville landscape rushed past the bus window. The bus rumbled down the interstate. Sunlight shined on the window and highway. Up ahead, just a few minutes away, a bridge spanned a flowing river. First time I ever cross running water, he thought.

Clark was just trying to mind his own business, although he was acutely awing at the environment from the window. He'd been cooped up on his farm for thirteen years. Now he's out of his cage and ready to meet others his age.

"Oh, I think I get it," Clark said after a time. "You guys aren't allowed to talk. Is that it?"

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere. None of them were in a rush to answer the question except for one. "No," one replied with a hint of a stutter. "Were allowed to talk."

"Then why aren't you?"

one of the female soldiers who sat in front of Clark turned around in her seat and flashed him a smile. "I think most of them are intimidated."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "How am I intimidating?" He blurted. "If anyone should be scared it should be me. You're the ones with the guns."

The other soldiers gave a nervous chuckle.

The bus driver merely shook his head. "This kid is something else."

"Hey, um kent, is it cool if I take a picture with you?"

The soldier's request took Clark by surprise. "Yes, sir, it would be very cool," he said.

The soldier got out of his seat and sat next to the teen. Grinning soldiers crowded next to Clark as another framed them in a digital camera. Following their lead, Clark made the peace sign with his hand.

After traveling through the town of Smallville, the bus finally made it to its destination. The vehicle pulled up in front of the school before coming to a complete stop. The bus door opened up and Clark walks out. Then at that moment, he saw them, other students like himself.

I can't believe it, I'm going to school with other kids like me

"Hi," he waved towards the other students hanging outside.

* * *

Located at 1600 Pennsylvania avenue NW of Washington D.C. stood the white house. The official resident and workplace of the president of the united states. Inside the oval office, President Donner stares out his window pondering on the situation."Kahndaq is on fire. the extremist sect onslaught is tearing that country apart," He said bluntly. "The Execution of that soldier is only the beginning to something bigger. The attacks are getting worse. The people are terrified, and their government is powerless to help them."

He spun around his heel to face his guest. Who was none other than Lieutenant General Wade Eiling

"I could never admit this publicly, but this is partly our fault. We wanted the dictator Nassar out but we didn't want this..." The president uttered in disappointment.

"You know what they say about hindsight Mr. president," he commented, with a hint of sarcasm. "The question is what do you want now?"

"I want those soldiers back with their families. And I want this madness ended." He ordered.

"Then, we're in agreement"

"This country can't afford another war, discretion is imperative." he shot back."

"Don't worry I have the perfect solution for this job, Mr. President," said Eiling with a wicked grin.

* * *

Clark went through class after class with no one sitting next to him. No one wanted to interact with the alien teen, leaving him isolated from everyone. He couldn't wrap his head around it why was everyone afraid of him? it not like they knew he had powers or did they?

It was Lunchtime in the cafeteria. The room was packed, raucous laughter and dirty jokes competed with the amount of gossip circling around. Spilled food coated the floor, soaking up the spilled milk. Surprisingly barely anyone stooped to pick up the empty cartons.

Clark was seated at a table by himself again. He heard several students talking about him. The alien teen tried his best to ignore them, though hearing everyone in a four-mile radius made this difficult. He paused as his ears picked up on one particular conversation, a few tables away, were three girls chatting in the corner. Most people wouldn't have been able to eavesdrop on the discussion, especially through the noisy din, but Clark had no trouble listening in

"There's something off about him like he doesn't belong here. Can you feel it " said, one girl.

"I sure can," another one answered.

"My dad said I shouldn't get anywhere near him cause he's dangerous."

"I heard about this science experiment once, where they painted this one chimp to look like another group of chimps to see if they'll notice the difference."

"And then what happened?" she asked.

"They tore it to pieces."

Clark twitched but tried to keep himself together. He felt his world shatter. His dream had turned into a nightmare. Unable to take it anymore Clark grabbed his food and rocketed out his seat.

Just as he turned around he bumped into the student named Pete Ross. Despite Clarks small frame compared to most boys in the school, colliding with him was like walking into a brick wall. The collision caused Pete to fall flat on his ass. The remains of Clark's meatloaf has stained the front of Ross's uniform. Obviously pissed, he lumbered back to his feet, spoiling for a fight.

"You messed up my uniform," he stated in an irritated tone.

"It was an accident," Clark replied, not making eye contact with his accuser.

Not wanting to look like a punk in front of everyone Pete decided to retaliate. He snatched an open milk carton off someones food tray and hurled the liquid in Clark's face. "Now we're even."

Milk ran down Clark's face. His expression darkened and clenched his fist at his sides. Although Pete ross was the son of the head of the C.I.A. He had no idea who or what he was messing with.

The other students looked amused by it. While the others burst out into laughter. The presence of the other students gave Ross the confidence boost he needed to continue. Pete snickered at Clark's growing anger.

"Hey, look at him he's about to cry," he called out to his cohorts.

"Are you going to do something kent? Anything happens to me it will be our word against yours."

Pete saw Clark not making move so he nodded towards the exit. "Get out!" he ordered.

Meaty hands shoved Clark in the chest. He seethed, wanting nothing more than to pound the crap out of Pete. The solar fire smoldered behind his furious blue eyes, ready to be unleashed. A hush fell over the cafe as the students waited to see what the humiliated Clark ken would do next, was the freak going to stand up to Ross after all.

"You told them you could handle this," the alien teen whispered said to himself.

Clark knew what he had to do. Even if it killed him, he backed down and unclenched his fist. He turned around and headed for the door.

Just before he could reach the door Ross lobbed the empty milk carton at him. It bounces off Clarks back. In that instant, Clark spun around and made his way back.

With no other option, Ross swung at Clark, his fist connected with the teen's jaw. It didn't phase him at all. Another swing Clark blocked with his face. Pete hesitated for a second. He had to keep fighting or he would look like a loser.

Then just in the nick of time, the soldiers rolled through the door, just in time to real Clark in. "Kent it's time to go, "Their presence distracted was momentarily relieved, realizing that he was a second away from losing control.

Trying to save face, Pete held Clark stare for a moment before the teen was escorted out the cafe.

* * *

The alien had no idea how much had passed. All he knew was that he could no longer sense the damped stickiness of his own sweat on the room floor. No longer feeling the chill of sweat. He had fallen asleep and woken up a handful of times but that had little bearings on how many days had passed. He had no energy no initiative just trying to stay awake was a monumental effort. nobody in white came to see him but he had a feeling they were watching him, studying him.

He was aware only on a throbbing headache, faint nausea and the vague tingling of his stiffening limbs. He laid on the same spot they left him after the procedure. Unable to see anything besides the swollen cheeks own right hand was stretched out in front of him. He felt the tiny lumps beneath his pale skin. He wore nothing besides black underwear. His vision was unlike before it. He saw in a haze of red as if his eyes themselves had been altered.

He faded in and out of woosy concussions. The alien saw a rush of memories and a mix of nightmares. Lying stiff like he did unmoving on the white tiled floor. His mind flashed to a tired woman wearing too much eyeshadow. Asking him why he did what he did. He remembered two kids around his age. They followed Luthor around. One used to stare at him with disgust.

Then the red haze came again along with accelerated heartbeats and spasms. Now new thoughts and ideas were forming in his head. Concepts he had seen before but didn't understand. Letters, numbers, colors, and shapes. He was imprisoned by his own longer recognized as his own. Trapped in the confines of his mind. What were they doing to him?

He was horrified to discover he was a prisoner in his own body he could see and hear everything around him but it seemed surreal. Almost like he was watching his own three-dimensional reflection. He rolled over on the floor and on his feet. he began to pace restlessly around the cell. but none of these actions came from his own volition. His body refused to listen to his commands he was powerless to control his own actions. He had become their puppet and instrument of their will.

His eyes flicker downward giving him a glimpse of his mind coaled in disguise. The implants in his brain. The self-replicating nanotechnology has woven itself throughout his bones and nervous system. Turning him it a blend of organic and synthetic flesh had become stretched and translucent. He could see thin flexible tubes covering his limbs. Flickers of purple and blue lights pulsed along the tubes. The illumination was visible through his skin. Although he wasn't in control over his body he could feel the nanites coursing through his body.

He felt faster and stronger. His senses were heightened. The yellow light had made him a superior that wasn't the only change. He senses his masters pushing and probing eagerly to test the limits of his weak but ever-present power. They command his body to face the nearby wall. Inside he felt a build-up of energy. The veins around his eyes started to build up. There was a sudden jolt from his ducks strong enough to cause pain in his eyes. A red stream of heat shot out from his eye sockets. It wasn't impressive but he knew his power would continue to grow. And he senses his masters were pleased. He could only watch from within as his body return to the spot and proceed to sit down. He all he could do is stare at the S-shaped symbol on the wall.

Lionel and Dr. Fairchild watched the entire episode through the one-way glass. The physical changes to his body were gruesome but any guilt he would have had over what they had done was nonexistent. The data hey had just recorded was priceless. They were learning the potential of their extraterrestrial.

At first, the result of the nanites mirrored those collected from their prior test subjects But his metamorphism was subtle and complex. He wasn't becoming a mindless slave he was becoming a vessel an avatar for him to control.

"Are you saying that that was only a fraction of what he can do?" Lionel asked Fairchild. "We won't be able to hold him, prisoner, if unforeseen consequences occur."

"Were tracking his evolution carefully," she assured him. "It would within a week until he posse a true threat of escape."

"You certain about your data,"

"I stake my life on it"

"You already have," Lionel reminded her. "And mine too."

There was an awkward silence before he added. "I'll give you three more days to study him until we move to phase three."

"Three days," Dr. Fairchild said with a nod.


End file.
